


Cease

by crow_feathers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, POV Second Person, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_feathers/pseuds/crow_feathers
Summary: You meet the king of monsters.





	Cease

You sipped at your tea. Hot, and just a little bitter without honey. You didn’t know what kind it was, but you could tell it wasn’t anything you’d ever had before. It smelled heavy, and it vaguely reminded you of summer pollen. The monster sitting across you had offered sugar. You politely declined.

“I was almost afraid I might go a full day down here without someone offering me more tea,” you joked. Out of habit, you forced your lips upwards in a smile, though the expression fell from your face in a flash. You didn’t bother trying to force it back on. The whole point of coming down here was to stop faking, wasn’t it?

The monster - Asgore - smiled sadly. He wouldn’t meet your eyes, which was fine, because you didn’t really want to see his anyway. You had to crane your neck up just to look at him, even when sitting. He opened his mouth to speak, but you cut him off.

“The flowers are really pretty.” And they were, which made everything even worse. Tears threatened to prick the corner of your eyes.

“Thank you,” Asgore said, taking a polite sip of his own tea, the mug looking comically tiny in his huge hands. You fidgeted, waiting until he set the mug back down to ask your question.

“I don’t think I’m very strong. It should only take one good hit, right?” You asked the question staring directly into your tea, watching the steam rise. Your voice hadn’t shook. That was good.

Asgore sighed, not out of irritation, but something else. Concentrated despair, maybe. Birds were chirping, and if you closed your eyes, you might have been able to convince yourself you were at the park on a cloudy day. You took another sip of your tea.

“Yes, I believe so,” he finally said, voice slow and heavy.

“Good,” you nodded, as if discussing a business transaction.

“You may take your time,” he prompted, nodding to your unfinished tea.

You couldn’t help it. You laughed, genuine. “Why couldn’t it have been different? Why couldn’t I- why did I have to-”

You stopped yourself. Tears were running down your face. Asgore waited silently, and you wiped your face with your sleeve. It didn’t matter. You had already said everything you needed to.

“Damn.” You hadn’t wanted to go out crying, or with tear tracks down your cheeks. On impulse, or maybe years of hiding your tears, you grabbed the mug and drained the last of your tea, suddenly in the mood to get the whole ordeal over with.

You stood. Asgore finished his tea.

“You are sure you are ready?” he asked.

You took a deep breath. “Yeah. You have the letter, right?”   


Before you came to the castle, you had written a letter. It was lengthy, at least for you, but they had to know. They had to know this was your choice, and you barely knew them but you loved them already, and it was really for the best-

“I do.” Asgore’s words brought you back to the present. “Please follow me.”

“Good,” you repeated at a loss for words. Your legs moved without you. “It’s been so long, humans don’t believe in monsters anymore,” you blurted out. Why hadn’t you said that over tea?

“I am not surprised,” he rumbled.

Asgore stopped. “This is the barrier,” he explained, as if the expanse of complete and utter darkness didn’t speak for itself.

You felt your jaw open. “I- I don’t have words.” You couldn’t imagine being trapped down here, with a never ending void and six child corpses and tea and flowers.

“Do you regret killing them?” The question slipped out of your mouth before you’d even decided if you wanted to ask it.

His back was turned, but you didn’t need to see his face to tell he was wearing a pained expression.

“Yes,” he said softly. “More than you could imagine.”

You could feel your heart beating faster in your chest. “Ah, my hands are starting to shake,” you said aloud. Now that you thought about it, your whole body was trembling. Maybe you didn’t want to die after all.

“I’m- I’m ready,” you breathed, realizing that you’d began to hyperventilate. It was okay. You were going to die, just like you’d wanted, but instead of being a useless corpse for the crematory, you were playing a part in bringing freedom to an entire race.

“Human. It was nice to meet you.”

You closed your eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> For a while now I've had an idea for a fic where the reader/an oc attempts suicide by jumping into the underground, survives thanks to Toriel, makes friends... and ultimately chooses to let Asgore end their life and use their soul to shatter the barrier.  
The scene would play out a lot differently, but I think this works as its own thing, and it was fun to write.
> 
> I still want to write that sometime, but, well, I haven't had the energy to finish the projects I already have started. Job hunting is an energy draining bitch.


End file.
